Teenage Dream
by Misgiving Writer
Summary: Most of them aren't happy at the news. Pietro Maximoff is not someone that the Avengers want staying in the mansion. Not with his past. But Clint knows that something is amiss - because this man? It's not the same one that he met in Bayville, years ago.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know that this is extremely short. There's a reason for it, so just be patient. See, each chapter is nothing more thana small drabble. Just a small, related drabble that will eventually form a story. So the chapters will be short - though, I swear, the longer it goes, the longer they will get. Enjoy!

* * *

"He's staying here? _Really_?" Jan asks, disbelief lacing her words. It doesn't matter that Tony has already answered her question. She still isn't able to wrap her mind around the fact that Pietro is now living in the Stark Manor.

With a sigh, Tony nods again. "Yes, Jan, he's staying here. Look! I'm not anymore happy about it then you are. I think it's a stupid idea. But Xavier asked us to let him live here for a while and I'm not in any position to turn that man down."

Jan just frowns at him. She knows that he's right. It would be stupid on many, many levels to turn down a request from the esteemed telepath. That still doesn't mean that she's happy about the idea and she has no problem stating this fact again. "It's all going to backfire on us, Tony! Having someone like him living here is just asking for trouble!"

On the other side of the room, from his spot by the bookshelf, Steve lets out an almost dissapointed sigh. "I really do not see what the problem is with Pietro staying here. We have given Loki a second chance and allowed him to live here, why should we not let him have the same opportunity?"

"_Because_." Tony states and there is no other explanation. When Steve continues to stare at him, waiting for more, he huffs and turns back to Jan. At least she understands what the problem is.

That Pietro Maximoff is far from being Avengers material and that, under nor circumstances, should he be trusted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I swear, if you just stick with me, these will get longer. At the moment, they're rather short things. I'm piecing it all together, step by step, though.

* * *

Everyone has gathered in the kitchen for dinner, freshely delived pizza, and Tony uses the chance for what it is. An excuse not to have to call everyone together later. So he blocks the boxes of steaming pizza, crosses both arms over his chest, and calmly explaines to everyone about their new addition to the household.

Jan scowls at him and shoulders her way over to their meal. "I don't care what time he's getting here, Tony. I'm not going to be the one getting him from the airport."

At the table, Steve shakes his head silently at Thor, who was about to speak. It's best, he has decided, for the two of them to just stay out of it. Tony and Jan will be intent on disliking the young man being sent to them no matter what is said, though he still hasn't been able to figure out why.

The only one who does speak, right as Tony shrugs at Jan and goes to get his own slice of pizza, is Clint. The archer raises an eyebrow at the team's leader. "Why's Maximoff coming here?"

Tony doesn't look up from his pizza. "Because Xavier didn't have anywhere else to ship him. No one wants him staying with them. _I _don't want him staying here! But we owe the man a favor..."

Clint wrinkles his nose up, decides that he isn't really hungry, and leaves the kitchen without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aaand another one! Tell me, people, what do you think of this so far?

* * *

Three days pass before the subject of Pietro is brought up again. This time it isn't an arguement over whether or not he should be allowed to stay in the manor, but a debate over who will be sent to retrieve the mutant. It isn't going well - what with Jan refusing to show up and Hulk and Thor not able to go out to the airport and Steve refusing to go unless Tony can give a valid reason for not wanting the man there.

Tony isn't able to. He does, however, refuse to go and pick Pietro up himself. The arguement starts itself over. Same accusations, same defences, same excuses.

It's idiotic and Clint knows it. The last time he and the speedster crossed paths, they hadn't been on good terms. They weren't even on the same side. But he's tired of listening to Tony and Steve bicker so he clears his throat anyway. All eyes snap to him - and, again, he decides that this probably isn't his smartest move. "I'll pick him up."

"You? why do _you _- wait, no never mind." Tony stops himself before he can ask the question, not wanting to make the archer change his mind. "His plane lands at three tomorrow evening. Don't be late picking him up."

"I'm not you, Tony. I don't plan on leaving the guy standing out in the rain." Clint states bluntly. Then he gets up an leaves the room, followed by Thor and T'Challa.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Look, another! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

True to Clint's prediction, when the plane lands the next day it's pouring. Dark, billowy clouds cover the sky and make it seem later then it is. Puddles form along the streets and the rain beats down on the umbrellas of everyone on the sidewalk, waiting for someone to pick them up and carry them to the next leg of their trip.

Clint is about ten minutes late. He hadn't expected Tony to throw such a fit about him using one of his cars, though in hindsight he should have, and had left late because of it. Parking the car on the side of the road leading into the airport, Clint grabs an umbrella and heads off to where he was supposed to meet Pietro at. And it's not hard to spot the other man either, once he gets there.

Pietro is standing at the very edge of the sidewalk, a single dufflebag sitting in a puddle by his feet. Both arms are wrapped tight around himself, head tilted down in an attempt to stop the water from running into his eyes. His stark white hair is plastered to his face.

"Where the Hell is your umbrella at?" Clint asks.

Pietro tilts his head up to look at him, wet hair plastered to the sides of his face, and Clint can't help but think he looks beleagered* standing there. His eyes narrow when he realizes who has come to be his chaperone to the manor and, like that, the effect is gone. "I don't have one, asshole."

Clint just shrugs and smirks. "You should buy one of those. They're pretty usefull."

He's expecting some sort of comeback from the shorter man. Something snarky and hurtful. Pietro was certaintly full of them when they fought the last time; running his mouth more than he actually fought. So when the white haired man just ducks his head and shoves past him, heading in the vague direction of where cars are parked at, it leaves Clint surprised. Maybe even a little dissapointed - he'd almost been looking forward to having someone around to trade insults with.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And the plot thickens!

* * *

The ride to the manor is silent.

Pietro has tucked his dufflebag under his feet and turned to look out the window. One hand is under his leg, the other resting on the arm of the door.

_taptaptap_

The rain is messing with the signal, evidently, because no stations are coming in on the radio. At least, no _good_ stations. Country and gospel still come in loud and clear. Niether of those genres, however, are something that Clint can stand to listen to.

_taptaptap_

The Avenger takes a deep breath and holds it. Despite the fact that he wants nothing more then to reach over and smack the mutant upside the head, the little voice in his mind that rarely ever speaks up tells him not to. Something is obviously different about Pietro, even if he doesn't know him well enough to figure out _what_.

_taptaptap_

And, for the first ten minutes of their drive, Clint does an impeccable job of not saying anything. Focusing on driving and the rain falling around them and giving the idiots that are still speeding down the road the finger. But by the time they hit the second traffic jam, his nerves are shot.

_taptapta-_

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to make you walk to the manor." Clint finally snaps at the other man.

"Fuck you." Pietro snaps right back, scowling. A moment later, both hands get tucked beneath his legs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm still alive, don't worry! I also managed to see the midnight premier of the Avengers movie! *dies from happyness* It was so amazing! I have so many feels going on right now, it isn't even funny.

* * *

Clint barely has the car parked when Pietro, dufflebag in hand, slams the door open and jerks out. In seconds, the mutant is just as soaked as he was before he was picked up. The Avenger takes his time opening an umbrella up before going to join the mutant; who is already up on the front steps and waiting, almost awkwardly, by the front door.

"Worth getting soaked to get up here first?" Clint asks jokingly.

Pietro just scowls at him. "Will you hurry up and-open-the-damn-door? I'm freezing!"

It takes a moment for Clint to work out what Pietro said. He hadn't bothered sticking around Bayville long enough to learn how to decipher Quick-Speach without trying. When he does he snorts. "Stop running around in the rain and you won't be so cold."

A glare is his only answer this time. And, because it is more than a little cold with that November wind blowing, Clint relents and punches in the passcode to unlock the front door. After the electronic lock beeps, a light push and the heavy oak door swings open letting out a blast of heat.

No one is in the main entrance. Clint can't say he's all that surprised.


End file.
